


Only With You

by radkoko



Series: KakaIru Week 2019 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, KakaIru Week 2019, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: Iruka's no expert at sleeping in, honestly it's almost impossible for him. It's just nice to wake up with Kakashi by his side.





	Only With You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Late

Iruka groaned as the light filtering in the window hit him. He was used to waking up before dawn, but he’d hoped to sleep in since it was the weekend.

Was it too much to ask that he got to relax just for one day?

He hid his face in the back of the warm body still sleeping next to him. Iruka was desperate to go back to sleep but it was never going to happen. For him it had always been impossible to go back to sleep once he was awake. It was usually a good thing, but today it felt like a curse.

Well if he was awake he might as well start his morning...

Iruka got up, leaving Kakashi sleeping in bed while he went to make tea. His stomach grumbled for food, but Iruka figured he’d hold out for Kakashi to wake up. Kakashi was only a deep sleeper as long as Iruka was in bed next to him, so Iruka expected him to wake up soon now that he was up and moving.

Relaxing on the couch with a cup of tea and a book was Iruka’s only benefit to getting out of bed. It was serene moment.

That is until someone started knocking on the door.

So much for a relaxing morning…

Iruka opened it to find Naruto on the other side.

“What’s wrong Naruto?” Iruka would never expect Naruto up early unless something was wrong.

“We were going to meet for lunch...did you forget?” Naruto questioned Iruka, a little hurt at the thought that Iruka might forget.

“Of course I didn’t forget, but why are you here so early?”

Naruto cocked his head, “Iruka… it’s almost noon.” Iruka could hear the unspoken ‘Are you ok?’ In his tone.

“What? It can’t be…” Iruka went to his living room and looked at the clock sitting on his wall that read 11:43.

“Shit, I’m late!” Iruka started running toward his room. “I’ll get ready quick!” he yelled back to Naruto.

“Don’t stress, Iruka!” Naruto yelled after him, but Iruka was already digging out clothes to wear to Ichiraku’s for lunch.

After he pulled on his shirt, Iruka turned to observe the lump laying in his bed. It was the only explanation. Kakashi’s presence had always helped him relax and if he’d managed to sleep past 11, that was the only explanation for such a miracle.

He leaned on the bed and pressed a kiss to Kakashi’s temple, “You’re the only person who could ever make me late…” he teased in a whisper, hoping to let Kakashi sleep for a little longer.

A smile spread across his face as Iruka walked out to the front room where Naruto was waiting for them to get lunch.


End file.
